Birthday Surprise!
by SengenSkyDragon
Summary: Raven tries to bake a cake for Robin's brithday, until everything goes all wrong. Robin asks Starfire out, what will happen next?[please R&R, first fic]Not Being Continued
1. Raven Cooks

"How the hell does Star use this!" Raven muttered to herself in confusion, she put the cake inside the own and took a step back."Well that's that, hopefully it will come out o.k!"

Raven sat down and started to read one of her spell books, not realizing the time, she was mesmirized by the contents of the book. She had found it just the other day, hidden in on her book-shelf in a secret compartment. Raven had never seen anything of this sort before.

Wow, whoever wrote this must have been very powerful and wise about the powers that they had been given, whether by birthright or experiment…….

Without noticing, Beast Boy ran in holding the latest Super Smash Monkeys, Raven was still reading as Beast Boy walked over to the oven.

"Yo Rae! Wutcha makin'?" he shouted

Raven still awsn't paying any attention to him

" Cuz it looks like it's gonna explode!"

By now he had gotten her attention, Raven lept up off of the couch eyes as wide as the time she had caught Beast Boy and Cyborg dressed up as Robin.

"SHIT! Beast Boy get lost!" Raven screamed

"Okay whatever,I wasn't going to ask you to play my game with me anyway, besides I don't wanna eat any of _THAT_! " he exclaimed while pointing at the pitch black smoke billowing out of the oven.

" I SAID GO!" she screamed again, this time her eyes glowing. As he left she gave Beast Boy an evil stare.

Already panicking raven ran over to the oven. okay, ….. _How do I turn this thing off! Oh wait! I know what to do, I just hope nothing explodes….._

By now the room was filling up with smoke, the windows were barely visible and still fading.

"Oh shit , o shit, o SHIT!"

Raven felt around until she grabbed something hot, she stuck her hands into the oven snatching the cake and thrusting it out. When she took it out she was shocked, what she pitifully stared at in front of her what a giant pan-ful of black "it".

Just then Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy and Robin ran in. Raven jumped at the sound of Robins voice.

"Raven! Are you o.k? Yor not hurt are you?" he asked half worried , half shouting. No answer. Robin was blinded by the smoke but decided to try and find raven anyways. He felt heat coming from one direction and followed it. Still no answer from Raven.

"How is my good friend Raven?" she could hear Starfires stupid voice through the smoke.

Raven was thinking to herself, _ that cake didn't look anything like Starfires or anything I read about…..I really wanted to surprise him too…I am so useless_

She pulled her hood over her eyes so that her friends wouldn't see her eyes, or her tears. But she winced as her hands touched her hood, they were burned from grabbing the cake, now her pale skin was slowly turning red and was throbbing. Out of no-where she felt a hand on her arm. At once she recoiled and looked up to see who had grabbed her so suddenly. It was Robin, she immediately looked down, refusing to make eye-contact.

"Rae, what happened? Are you hurt?" he kept bombarding her with questions, questions she didn't even hear.

" FINE, she whispered, I'm fine……."

The others fell silent amoungst themselves, they wanted to listen to the situation.

Raven ran blindly though the smoke, she didn't care about the cake, the others or even Robin, at that moment all she cared about was getting out of there as fast as possible. She ran into her room, jumped onto her bed, and cried. She cried about Robin and Starfire and how she wanted to surprise him for his birthday even though she knew she couldn't bake to save her life. She cried for all thing, she cried until day became night and even until night grew late, until finally her sobs quietened, her whimpering softened, her anger faded and her pain forgotten. Raven a sleeping beauty drifted off to the land of dreams.


	2. Spell Binder

Raven woke up with a start, she had drempt about Tri-gon, her father, again. She regreted that she had helped him even if he was dead now. Just then she heard a light tapping on her door, she turned around and approuched it cautiously.

Rap…..tap…tap……rap…tap….tap… 

The door whisked open and she was ready to defend herself. And there he was. Beast Boy was sitting in the fedal position, head against where the door would have been, and hands ontop of his head. Raven stared at him, still a little annoyed at him for what happenned yesterday.

_How would he have known that my cake would…well not explode…..not turn out?._

"Can I help you?" she said blankly.

Beast Boy glanced up, avoiding eye-contact, looked slightly like a mouse under a cats watchful eye.

"H..here… you….drop…dropped this yesterday." He muttered thrusting the book into her arms, looking down at the floor once more.Raven smirked, which scared him even more, he was already degrading him self for her pleasure!

"Thanks BB" ( A/N ok yeah I know OOC1!)

She stepped back and without another word the door whisked shut again. Raven walked over to her bed and started to read where she had left off before her little cake incident. After an hour or two she came across a slip of paper that had 4 words scribbled on it in a hurry:

MEET ME ON ROOF

"Who could have been stupid enough to put that in a spell book?"

But when she really thought about it, Raven hoped that only one person was that stupid to plant a mysterious note in her book:

Robin.

Raven placed her feather in her book to keep the place and practically ran from her room. Once she had gotten to the stairs leading to the roof she had coaxed herself to calm down. Slowly she climbed the steps, trying to be as silent as she could. As soon as she got to the top she looked around and saw no one.

"Wow , what a wonderful surprise, no one is.."

" Friend Raven!" came a cry from the other side of the roof

" You have GOT to be kidding me…." She mumbled in disbelief , " Starfire put the note there?"

Raven turned around to see a very wide smile on a very happy Starfire who was rocking back and forth on her toes and heels.

" How is friend Raven doing then evenly evening?"

" I am fine Star"

" Oh really?"

"Yes"

" Because I am not in the 'fine'. I have been worried about friend Raven and so have Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin!"

" Is that right?"

" You see, I was wondering if we could indulge in the girl-talk?"

" How about …. No?"

" Oh please! " Starfire wailed and she grabbed Raven leg

" I… I guess soo……" she said pitifully

" Well I would like to perfom a wooing to friend Robin called ' word vomit' or in the language of my people good slaf "

raven turning a deep shade of purple now, was trying to keep from strangling Starfire with her bare hands decided on something otherwise. She always knew Star had a thing for Robin but why not act on it until now?

" Raven?"

" Huh oh yes , I will help you perform the wooing of your choice. But first we need to change your appearance a bit"

" Really friend Raven, what bits need to be changed?"

" Well," Raven stated," lets start with this out fit!"

" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screeched Starfire jumping up and down while clapping her hands.

Later That Day

Raven slowly walked down the hallway leading to Starfire's room, thinking of ways to 'help' her.As she entered the room, she saw giant heaps of clothes everywhere and still clothes being thrown into the the dimension.

" Girlfriend Raven!"

" Oh shit, what have I gotten myself into now?

Robing was sitting on the couch watching t.v when Starfire walked in waering pink bunny slippers, a red and purple plaid mini-skirt, a yellow tank-top and a blue bandana.

( A/N points and laughs)

" Hello Robin! How are you doing today dearest?"

" Starfire what are you wearing?"

" Don't you like it Roby-poo?" puppy-dog eyes

Now Robin was concerned.

" ….uhmm…..erm…cough…… yes **….**cough _ What the hell is she wearing? _ He thought

Swish

The door opened and Cyborg walked in scratching his head, obviously he had just woken up.

" Hmmm….. whats in the fridge?…. maybe pie… I like pie…."

" Hey Cyborg" Robin motioned for him to sit down.

" Hello Cyrborg"

" Hi Robin , Sta….. AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?- Wait! don't answer that, I need some PIE!

Robin and Starfire sat silently watching the movie that was on t.v called 'Triple O Seven: Rising Sun' atleast they watched until a couple passionatly kissed. By that point they were both looking at the floor trying to estimate how many strings have been threaded through.

What? I do not understand friend Robin's actions! Girlfriend Raven said I would 'win' him over with my outfit!

" Is there something wrong with the clothes I am fitting?"

" Oh NO! NO! OF COURSE NOT! THEY LOOK ABSOULUTLY WONDERFUL!" the two tried to reassure her.

" The why do you yell so?"

" Because…. Because we are so shocked at the sudden change?"

" Oh! That is good!"

Starfire started playing with her hair while the two other people in the room werewaving their arms around making some actions that meant something like:

_ROBIN WTF IS SHE WEARING?_

_CYBORG,HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW!_

_Well make her feel good or something!_

_Errr… ok fine I'll think of something._

"Starfire?"

" Yes Robin?"

" Would you like to go to see a movie with me Friday night?"

Cyborg gave a thumbs up

" Oh yes I would very much like that!" She started clapping her hands again.

Raven who was listening , and had been watching them got a few smiles and snickers in in those moments, but t hose were all forgotten now. She stopped smiling and was hurting inside, more than she had ever thought it would if her plan had failed. Silently Raven crept back to her rooom. _I thought it would work for sure!_ She thought to herself, _ Stupid sympathy….._

Once she had gotten to her room she grabbed her book again and this time, not caring if she found a slip of paper or not.

" Hmmmm… transformation spell…."

Lizard tail, dust of ruins, feather of a bird, hair of whom you wish to be, tears of a salamander , sand of destruction, Groglax spit and Dragon sacles…. ( A/N Gorglax is a made up 'creature' cross between a giant chamleon and a rhino)

" I may not be able to help that Robin asked her out but I can do something to prevent it"Raven said dryly, suddenly quite happy with herself.

Raven drew a circle on the floor , with 5 candles lit. She carefully put in the slimy lizard tails, dry dust, and even the toxic spit into one bowl. She waited, nothing happened she levitated over to the book and read it again, ' hair of whom you wish to be'.

" Great….. this will be a little harder than a thought"

Passing through the walls Raven saw Beast Boy playing video games with Cyborg and Robin training, then she saw Starfire in the kitchen.

" This is my chance!"

Raven passed through the walls into Starfires room and grabbed her brush, plucking a few hairs carefully, then she was off again trying to retreat back into her room.Once inside she let the hairs fall into the concotion she was brewing. Huge amounts of smoke extracted from the brew and soon started to form, not into an animal or a thing of any sort but Starfire! This smoke-clone was exactly like her, then the smoke turned into a snake and bgan to slither over to Raven, no longer needing the liquid in the bowl to stay in shape. The snake wrapped itself around Raven, all she could see was smoke, and even seeing burned her eyes anf body. The long reptile began to squeeze Raven, knocking the air out of her. Shocked at the strength of this semi-real beast Raven started to fight back, trying to contain the smoke in one place using her powers.

" Too, strong…. can't fight it….." was all the young beauty could say before all plunged into darkness.


	3. Masking Tape, Rope and Eye Shadow

Raven woke with a strange feeling in her stomach.  
"Ugh…" the spell caster groaned as she elbowed her self up to her feet. _What is this feeling? It's so unnatural_…. Yes for someone who normally shoves her emotions in a far away closet in her soul, locks them up and then throws away the key, this feeling definitely didn't come naturally. Happiness. Once Raven had gotten up she strode over to her book shelf, looked at the selection and pouted. _All of these are so boring!_ Unfortunately this young girl was having trouble remembering what she had done to herself. Skipping over to the mirror was a huge shock for this titan.  
"Er.. Should I be concerned that I look like-"

Everything came flooding back like water that had been kept in a dam. All of the thoughts eventually got out and back to where they belong. Nodding to herself Raven walked out of her room knocking over Beast Boy and his interesting looking sandwich.

"Hey Star! Wanna go to the mall, and why were you in Raven's room?

" Hmm?" Ignoring his first question Raven/Starfire turned around giving the green shape-shifter a questionable look.

_Oh yeah I look like Starfire so I have to start acting like her a little bit, I can't be my normal self if my plan is going to work_

"Um, Beast Boy I do not feel like wandering around the wonderful world of shopping at this moment in time" with that Raven/Starfire turned back around to get ready. Walking down the hallway feet guiding themselves, Raven was slowly replaying her plan over and over again like a film inside her head, with her own thoughts. _Well I suppose I will have to make sure the real Starfire doesn't come when I'm there or there'll be a little bit of confusion…. _Tiptoeing herself into her " fake" room, with rope and masking tape at hand, Raven/Starfire grabbed her counter-part self and tried tying her up.

" Get off of me please!"

No answer

"I would really like you to stop push-"

Not that Starfire's manners helped her in any-way. Raven/Starfire succeeded in tying her up using two bounds of rope and using extra masking tape silenced her- hopefully for the amount of time needed. Rummaging through Starfire's closet Raven/Starfire found an appropriate dress to wear that hid her true identity. After slipping on the lavender blue dress, matching eye shadow and a necklace, her plan was already coming into action. Sure a dress was a little much but knowing Starfire she'd dress this way anyhow.

"Starfire?" a definitely male voice called patiently

"One moment please! I am still ready-ing myself!" _Did that sound like Starfire? I really hope so…_

No more than 5 minutes later 'Starfire' came trotting out of her room, looking wonderfully Starfire.

"You look… beautiful!" The spiky haired, four foot tall boy gasped.

"Thank-you Robin!"

"Did you somehow know that I was going to be taking you out to dinner?"

" No, but that is a wonderous surprise Robin!"

Arm in arm the couple trotted off to the limo waiting outside, Raven unknowing to what's happening inside of her and Robin gasping at her beauty

(A/N I'm so sorry this is so short but the next chapter is going to be particularly long since it's the "date" and needs a lot of description. No worries it'll be humorous and romantic! But I really hope you guys like this chapter and I also hope no one kills me for not updating in so long!)


End file.
